


Encounters

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of encounters between Lisa Snart and Cisco Ramon set over two years of them establishing their relationship and dealing with certain things along the way.  Starts the night of 2X03 "Family of Rogues" and is Canon Divergent with Canon Elements.<br/>Chapters will have their own warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> My Prompt
> 
> Cisco hated the way things were. After her brother had been put in Iron Heights for the murder of their father (like that had been a bad thing) Lisa had been without his protection. Mick had tried to stick around but she'd made him go to Keystone in hiding when he almost got caught. Now Cisco didn't know when he would see her. It could only be when her new protector went out of town. Len had set it up to protect her from the local mobsters and it was times like this when Lisa had told her brother about her past relationship, but if she ever wanted him to have a hope of getting out she couldn't afford him to murder someone else.

 

 

The first night she'd appeared in Cisco's apartment was after Len had been put away, before her new protector had his hold over her. The rain was being horribly persistant and he'd been home a couple of hours and had been nodding off on the couch when he heard the squeak of his bedroom window sliding open. At first he thought he was hearing things. Then he heard the window closing. Picking up the nearest thing he could he went to his closed bedroom door and slowly twisted the handle. He pushed it open and came face to face with Lisa, dried tear streaks on her face.

"What're you-"

"Sh, please, I didn't know where else to go. The police are at the safe house I've been staying at and I was scared." Lisa said, holding her hands up in surrender. Cisco took a minute to look at Lisa. He'd never seen her this genuinely scared. (Well, maybe when there was a bomb in her head.)

"Alright, you can stay. Next time use the door, my neighbor has two little kids and the last thing they need is seeing a stranger climbing up the fire escape."

"Sorry."

"You must be freezing," he said noting her soaked clothing. "Go take a shower and I'll wash your stuff. Put it in the hamper and knock when you go through to the bathroom OK?" He told her pulling a clean towel from the bottom draw of his dresser.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Once she was in the shower Cisco took the hamper with her clothes in down to the building laundry room and put their stuff into a machine. He set it running and returned to his bedroom where he got out something warmer for her to wear. He turned as she exited the bathroom, wrapped in his towel. "Sorry, I- I was just getting you something to wear." He said closing his eyes and leaving in a hurry. It made Lisa smile.

She dried off quickly and dressed in what he'd left. Some long dark grey pants which were very soft to the touch and his Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spoc t-shirt which was pretty loose on her. She wrapped her wet hair in the towel and left his bedroom into the lounge area, which was empty. "Cisco?" She called out.

"In the kitchen. I'm making a drink can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?" He asked.

"I would love a hot chocolate," she said smiling. "I am sorry, for breaking in, I just feel safe around you."

"It's fine, really, just use the front door next time." Cisco looked up for the first time since she'd gotten changed. Lisa how she normally dressed looked amazing but Lisa in his clothes looked stunning.

"Anything I can do?" She asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"Hm? No, I got this, why don't you find a movie for us to watch? There's the shelves or I have Netflix."

"I'll take a look." Lisa looked over the shelves, a double wide bookshelf full of DVDs, both Blueray and not and ordered by year and alphabetical by title. She pulled a movie from the 1980s and looked at the case. "Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"

"Great movie," he said setting two mugs overflowing with cream and marshmallows.

"Never heard of it."

"Oh wow, we must change that, you're gonna love this." He told her. Smiling she let him put the movie in and joined him on the couch, sipping from one of the mugs. "While the commercials play I'm gonna go switch the laundry over."

"Want some company?"

"You should stay here, it's freezing in that room. I won't be long." When Cisco returned Lisa was waiting for him, her hair now braided over her left shoulder. "All set, hit play." Cisco joined her and sipped his hot chocolate.

"Are his parent's really that stupid?" Lisa asked as Ferris faked being sick.

"Sadly yes, when we were teenagers, my older brother tried this. My mom didn't believe him for a second. My dad did but I don't think he was actually listening. My dad's answer to most things was yes."

"Oh my God, so, he's dressed as her dad and he full on kissed her?" She laughed, "how is that teacher buying that?"

"What the Hell? How did he get on the parade?"

"What did you think?" Cisco asked after the movie.

"I think adults in the 80s were morons, but the movie was pretty good," she told him. Through the movie they had moved closer together and his arm was over the back of the couch, behind her. She herself had leaned into his arm and they were in a pretty cosey situation.

"I'm glad," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Lisa moved forward, capturing his lips, just like she had earlier that day and he kissed her back, more readily, quicker to deepen the kiss, his hand cupping her cheek. Lisa broke off the kiss, smiling at him. He smiled back and an alarm sounded from his phone. "That would be the clothes. I'll go get them," he said breathlessly.

In the laundry room Cisco found the clothes were a still damp so he put them on for another ten minutes and decided to wait rather than walk back to his place just to come back. Cisco leaned against one of the unused machines and waited as the door was pushed open. "Everything OK?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, they were still damp." He explained as she joined him, hopping to sit on the machine beside him.

"You're right, it is cold down here." She said wrapping her arms around her middle.

"It'll warm up once the dryer gets going," Cisco smiled turning and rubbing his hands over her arms. The dryer ceased rumbling and Cisco emptied the contents into the hamper and carried it upstairs, Lisa trailing behind. They folded the clothes in silence before he spoke again. "You coming to bed?"

"You're not gonna make me go?"

"It's two in the morning and still pouring out there. You're not going anywhere until morning." He said softly. Lisa moved in and kissed him again.

"Thank you." Cisco changed in the bathroom and found Lisa looking at the bed unsure.

"It won't bite," he said smiling and pulling back the covers. "Come on," he pulled her into his arms, kissed her cheek and released her. They climbed into the bed and Cisco turned off the bedside lamp. For a while they just listened to the rain landing on the window and the fire escape. Lisa rolled onto her left side to face him.

"Thank you Cisco. For everything," she said softly.

"I'm always here for you Lisa. I don't know what it is, but I care for you for reasons I can't explain," he replied facing her.

"I feel safe with you, you're not a bad boy, you aren't a thug or a criminal, you're a nice guy. A good guy and that makes me feel safe. I trust you, Cisco."

"Try and get some sleep," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "We can talk about this later," he kissed her gently on the lips, pulling away and rested their foreheads together and wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her securely to him. He smiled as she melted into his arms as she slept deeper than he suspected she had in a long while.


End file.
